Quinto Capítulo de la 3ra Temporada de El Tigre
by Fer171198
Summary: ¿Saben como se puede cambiar de un heroe bueno a un vengador? Yo tampoco, pero, disfrutendel fic en el que veremos a un nuevo heroe, y a su archienemigo.


Se titula: "Dark Claw, El lado oscuro de un heroe"

Antes de empezar la historia, le tengo que decir que ya pasaron 2 meses despues de lo del "bebe".

Una noche en la escuela Leone, estaba el subdirector Chakal calificando los examenes de 2do de secundaria, pero (para variar) reprobó todos los examenes (por diversión).

Que bonito, si que se lo merecen hahahaha-dijo el subdirentor Chakal, cuando de repente...-Ahh, Quien anda ahí?, AHHHHH, Uf eres tu Logan, me diste un susto de muerte, y por eso te voy a reprobar cinco materias

-diciendo esto, la sombra se va acercando más y más-Espera, tu no eres Logan...¿Quien o que eres?, NO!, NOOOOOOOOOOOO-grita el subdirector mientras que la sombra toma al hombre de su camisa y lo manda a la sima del volcan

-No me mates porfavor!, porfavor, haré lo que quieras pero, No me mates!-grita de panico el subdirector mientras que la sombra lo sostiene para lanzarlo a la lava

-No voy a hacerte daño-dice la sombra-aún, solo quiero que pages por todos tus errores y que seas un mejor subdirector, pon la verdadera calificación a los exámenes, si no cumples con eso, esta vez no tendre piedad de tí

-¿Quien eres?-dice aterrado el subdirector-Soy DARK CLAW-dice la sombra lanzado al subdirector a uno de los bordes del volcán, la sombra se esfuma sin dejar rastro.

Al día siguiente estaban hablando Logan, Manny y Frida sobre las peliculas buenas que vieron ultimamente.

La mejor palicula que ví fue Sherlock Holmes-dice Logan

-pués se me hace mejor la de Avatar-dice Manny

-Pues, yo creo que que la mejor es Zona de Miedo-dice Frida

-No, es mejor la que ví-dice Loga

n-no, la mia-dice Manny

-no, la mia-dice Frida.

Entonces suena la campana y todos los estudiantes fueron a sus salones.

En la clase dijo la maestra-Hoy les entregaremos sus examenes de matemáticas, espero que se hayan esforzado lo suficiente para aprovar,

-lo menos probable-dice Logan a si mismo, cuando aparece el subdirector con una sonrisa finjida-Alumnos, llooos fefeliciito, tttodos aprprprobaron el eeeexaaaamenmen-dice el subdirector nervioso y se va.

Cuando los estudiantes salieron de la escuela para irse a sus casas, Manny, Frida y Logan conversan. Que la mejor pelicula es la que v... -dice Manny

-ya basta con eso, mejor hablemos del subdirector-dice Logan

-me extraña que el subdirector nos apruebe a todos,el no lo hace. ¿Y si tomó terapia?-pregunta Manny

-No-dice Logan-si hubiera tomado terapia ya lo habria hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Tienes razón-dice Manny-¿Y sin lo obligaron?-pregunta Frida

-Puede ser, pero es lo menos probable-dice Logan.

Después de un rato ya llegaron sus casas, Manny empezó a ver la television, en cuanto a Logan se dirijió a su cuarto con cara de crudo, empezó a poner musica triste, se sentó en el escritorio de su cuarto y cerró la puerta con cerrojo, Logan se senía melancólico y trizte porque un extraño criminal había luchado contra ellos, el criminal hiba a matara a Frida con unas garras que le salían desus manos, pero se interpuso Mariana, la que había dejado muy malherida. Mariana estaba hospitalisada por su accidente con el criminal.

Manny después de un rato, fue a ver a su hermano.

Abre la puerta-dice Manny tocando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano

-¡Dejame solo!-le grita Logan poniendo un letrero de no molestar

-Ya se que estas trizte por lo que le pasó a Mariana, pero tienes que ser fuerte, ánimo, es más,vamos a visitar a Mariana al hospital-dice Manny a Logan

- Estoy ocupado y dejame solo!-grita Logan a Manny. Manny se va con cara de raro pensando que tanto le afecto el accidente da Mariana a Logan.

En la noche Logan no pudo dormir, solo soñaba pesadillas, que Mariana moría, se reía de el el criminal que casi mata a Mariana, pero casi llegando al final del sueño, vio a un murcielago, Logan se paró con valor y se vistio de Dark Claw para verse contra el mal, así que a media noche se despertó y se vistió de Dark Claw para patruyar en la ciudad, combatió a dos criminales que asaltaron a una familia, al oso robando el banco de la ciudad y al grupo del publo zombie intentando deborarse a la ciudad dirigidos por el general Chapusa, todo eso antes de que el Tigre llegara. En la escena del crimen, la policia fue a coger a los criminales, decían que si existia el murcielago, un nuevo heroe en la ciudad.

Al día siguiente, la familia Rivera se levantó a desayunar, prendieron la tele a ver las noticias que decian que un nuevo heroe llegó a la ciudad un nuevo heroe: The Dark Claw, quien detuvo al Oso, a la invasión zombie del general Chapusa y a un simple duo de criminales.

¿Tu sabes por que llegó un nuevo heroe a la ciudad pá?-pregunta Manny

-No se hijo pero espero que no sea otro de ellos-dice White Pantera

-Pués a mi me haria mas contento que fuera uno de los nuestros-dice Granpapi, todos estaban hablando sobre el "murcielago", mientras que en un edificio abandonado estaba una sombra sentada viendo la tele en las noticias y vio lo del murcielago, apago furiosa la tele y tomo el teléfono.

Ya es hora Jack, ya se quien es el murcielago, es Logan Rivera, ya sabes que hacer, Tómala y llevala a la fabrica de químicos e insiste a Logan que venga-dice la sombra por télefono a un secuas mutante que contrató, el tenía largos dientes, como de dientes de sable y uñas, que parecian garras

-Si jefa-dice el secuas colgando el telefono.

En la noche va otra vez Dark Claw, pero a donde va es al hospital a ver a Mariana.

¿Porque no eres mia?, ¿porque?-dice Dark Claw en silencio acariciando a Mariana, Mariana no lo podía escuchar porque estaba inconsiente, luego el héroe se va a patruyar.

Cuando se va, entra el secuas que contrató la sombra del edificio viejo, el seuas se llevó a Mariana.

Cuando el héroe se dio cuenta que la raptaron, fue rapido a la fabrica de quimicos donde el murcielago luchó contra Él.

No volverás a meterte en mis asuntos Dark Claw, la muerte de esta joven quedará en tu consiencia-decía el ladron a Dark Claw apuntando con una de sus garras a él mientras que sostenía a Mariana del cuello para dejarla caer a uno de esos químicos, entonces Dark Claw se llena de ira y le lanza un batarang a la mano del ladron, el ladron se hiere la mano, Dark Claw le da un puñetazo al ladrón, el puñetazo fué tan fuerte que el ladron se cayó a un contenedor de ácido, junto con Mariana, Logan la alcanzó a rescatar a Mariana, la cargó, y se la llevó otra vez al hospital, Dark Claw se sentía casi que se le salía el corazón por el incidente con el criminal, aun así volvió a casa, mientras, del drenaje de la fabrica, salió el criminal, pero diferente...

Al día siguiente, ya Mariana despertó, el medico le dijo que ya podía irse a casa, sus padres que estaban ahí presentes, cuando Logan, Manny y Frida se enteraron de la noticia le prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida, Logan era el que más entusiasmo tuvo. Cuando llegó a su casa Mariana, todos le dijeron "bienvenida a casa" entonces es ahí cuando la fiesta comienza, pasaron horas y un rato después antes de que acabara la fiesta, Logan se armó de valor y le dijo a Mariana

-Mariana Quiiieeeres tteeennneerr uuunnnaaa ciiiuuuu...

- Tener que?-dice Marina confundida

-Una cita conmigo...?-dice sonrojado Logan

-Pues...claro-dice Mariana

-Uuff-suspira Logan-a que hora te gustar a que pasara a verte, a las siete?-pregunta Logan-

Hecho, en viernes-dice Mariana

-Vale-dice Logan llendose a su casa, el volvió a dormir a pierna suelta.

Pero, mientras estaba hablando con Mariana en la fiesta, Jack los estaba espiando para ver sus planes, lo que pasa esque el también se enamoro de Mariana, a pesar de que le ordenaron matarla, luego, tomó el telefono y llamó a su jefa.

Jefa, renuncio, aniquilaré a Dark Claw por mi cuenta-grita Jack a su exjefa

-¿Pero que? Te pagaremos bien por matar a los 2 Jack-dijo la sombra

Jack está muerto amiga-dijo Jack-Ahora llamame "Hiena"-colgando el telefono

-Ese maniaco me las va a pagar-dice la joven-pero como dijo mi abuela, si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tu mismo-dijo riendose macabramente la joven.

Con el paso de los días, la Hiena, o Jack, adoptó ese nombre por su aspecto que adquirió por los quimicos, pelo verde, labios rojos, piel blanca, pero sobretodo, masa muscular aumentada. Él va reuniendo secuases y tecnicas de mercadotecnia para su nuevo plan malvado.

En la planta de quimicos donde se convirtió en Hiena... Ya vendió millones de esos productos?-pregunta la Hiena al encargado

-Si-dice el encargado

-Vendalos todos, tenemos una puerta totalmente nueva para ellos, hahahahahah!.

Dos días después, en las noticias anunciaron que dos famosas actrizes fallecieron y afirman que fue los efectos de extraños productos de belleza, incluso, la conductora de noticias murio de risa mientras estaban al aire, luego pasaron un comercial de los nuevos productos "Hiena", con un ingrediente extraño, "sonreix", Logan vió las noticias y después de ver esto, empezó a ver el expediente policiaco del joven por su computadora. La Hiena es joven, de la misma edad de Logan, 15 años, vio que La Hiena era en realidad Jack, el secuas que casi mata a Mariana, Jack sufria de cambios drasticos de humor y era agresivo, vio que fisicamente es blanco, tiene garras de tigre, con colmillos afilados y de pelo negro corto al igual que sus ojos, también vió que era muy inteligente y destaca en ciencias, quimica y artes.

Logan vio también que perteneció al ejercito de Canadá, como su hermano, para un programa de armas especiales, Logan después de leer esto, fue al supermercado a comprar un producto de esos, compró el periódico y vio que hubo cinco muertos más, ¿Donde está El Tigre?

Cuando llegó a su casa, escucho la contestadora de su celular, era Mariana, que si acepta que la cita se hara un día después, Logan se empezó a poner confundido porque él nisiquiera le dijo que su cita hiba a ser un día después.

En la noche del sábado, estaba esperando Mariana a Logan para su cita, hasta que llego alguien a la casa de Mariana, va a abrir Mariana la puerta porque escucho el timbre sonar, pero cuando la abre, unos hombres la llevan a la fuerza al auto con la boca tapada, cuando llegaron, se dió cuenta que fué la Hiena fué quien la secuestro. La hiena lleno el restaurante en el que se quedaron de ver Logan y Mariana con gas adormecedor antes de entrar, luego, los secuases de la hiena prepararon una mesa con estilo romántico, se presento La Hiena a Mariana maquillado de color carne, para tapar su verdadero rostro, los dos se sentaron en la mesa para platicar.

Sabes, eres como una obra de arte chapada a la antigua, eres hermosa; sabes, un día estaba en la ducha y ahí es cuando me entere que mi detino es una grandesa porque, no importa lo que sea por dentro, sino por fuera, porque yo soy muy bueno haciendo arte, yo hago arte hasta que alguien muere, hihihihihihihi, yo soy el artista homicida #1 en ser joven y de tiempo completo-dice La Hiena

-¿Pero que es lo que quieres?-pregunta Mariana

-...Mi cara en los billetes de un dolar-dice La Hiena

-Tu debes estar bromeando-dice Mariana

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando?-pregunta La Hiena-Mira, nosotros somos artistas, no nos debemos comparar con nadie

-Pero no somos iguales, tu eres un villano-dice Mariana

-Bueno, yo elejí mi camino, tu decidiste convertirte en heroina, pero aun así, nosotros somos artistas, por ejemplo, lo descidí comprobar con una de mis amigas de la infancia-dice La Hiena a uno de sus secuases para traer a su amiga

-Jack, me dijiste que esta cita era para que yo conociera a un pariente lejano tuyo-dice Alicia apareciendo

-Uii, ya me metí en problemas-dice La Hiena-Bueno, Alicia, muestrale a la joven por que usas la mascara, como veras Mariana, he estado remodelando a Alicia de acuerdo a mi nueva filosofía a y ahora es como yo-Entonces Alicia se quita la mascara y muestra una espantosa cicatriz en la cara simulando una sonrisa, pintada de blaco y con labios rojos, rapido Mariana corre a la salida del restaurante, pero los secuases la acorralan.

No soy Picazo paro te gustó?-dijo La Hiena

-Si pero, ¿Que quieres?-dice Mariana

-Pues, puedes bailar, cantar, Dark Claw incertado en una lanza, y ¿Que sabes del mur ...?-Dice Hiena

-No sé nada-dice Mariana

-¿En serio?, entonces vamos a jugar al "Tu y Yo"-dice Hiena mientras aosaba a la chica

-Sabes, eres un loco-dice Mariana

-Pense que yo era Piscis, vamos, hagamos las pases, huele a mi florecita-dice La Hiena apretando su flor de adorno de chaqueta liberando ácido, Mariana esquiva el acido, grita aterrorizada, va a cojer su amuleto para convertirse en Aguila Dorada, pero La Hiena se lo quita de las manos, entonces, Mariana toma una jarra con agua hirviendo y se la lanza a La Hiena

-AHHHHH, auxilio! me derrito, me derrito-grita La hiena espantando a Mariana volteandose mostrando su cara descubierta, osea, de payaso-Bu, hahahaha-se rió la hiena, cuando aparece "Dark Claw" de la ventana de arriba al rescate, se lleva a Mariana lanzando un gancho a la ventana de arriba para poner a salvo a Mariana, la llevó a la salida del restaurante.

Súbete al auto-dice Dark Claw a Mariana, los dos ven al increible batimovil, (como el de las peliculas de Batman de Tim Burton) rapido se suben ahí siendo perseguidos por los autos de La Hiena ,pero Dark Claw logró evadirlos, luego, ambos salieron del batimovil para poner a Mariana en un lugar seguro, osea, en la asotea de un edificio mientras que Dark Claw derrotaba a los secuases en un callejón, pero uno de ellos le alcanzó a dispararle en la espalda, el héroe se hizo el muerto, porque la armadura tenía blindaje, él secuas pensó que lo había matado, así que le quizo quitar la máscara para ver quien era, mientras que Mariana tomó su celular, le tomó una foto a la cara de Dark Claw, que revela su identidad, pero Dark Claw se pudo levantar para derrotar a sus enemigos, logro derrotarlos.

Dark Claw entonces le pide a Mariana que baje del edificio para llevarla a casa, dos jovenes regresan al batimovil, Dark Claw no la llevó a Mariana a su casa, sino a las fronteras de ciudad Milagro con ciudad Calavera, a la baticueva, donde Dark Claw se oculta para ser Dark Claw y hacer ahí sus investigaciones, le explica a Mariana sobre lo de los productos envenenados.

La policia esta equivocada, ellos buscan un producto cuando la Hiena envenenó miles de productos-dice Dark Claw

-Pero son miles de ellos, todos estariamos muertos-se preocupó Mariana

-No, solo los productos reaccionan acompañados de algunos quimicos, como un fijador, actúa el veneno con lápiz labial y perfume-Dice Dark Claw

-¿Como pudo deducir eso?-dice Mariana, el usted se debe a que el traje hace ver a Logan más alto, como un adulto

-Ten, dáselo a la prensa-dice Dark Claw entregandole una carpeta a Mariana con las investigaciones de como reaccionan los productos

-Pero, usted ya pudo mandárselo a la prensa en persona-dice Mariana

-Tienes razón, pero, tu tienes algo que yo quiero-dice Logan cubriendo a Mariana con su capa para dormirla con una subtancia y quitarle la cámara para borrar toda la evidencia.

Al día siguiente, se despierta Mariana en su habitación, se da cuenta de que le borro Dark Claw la foto que demostraba su verdadera identidad, rápido sale de su casa Mariana y le lleva la carpeta a la prensa, quienes ponen en el periodico que Dark Claw resolvió el enigma del veneno de la Hiena, hasta en los noticieros salió esa noticia y que evitaran ciertas combinaciones de productos de belleza.

En la guarida de la Hiena, estaba lamentandose mientras veía las noticias

He bautizado a mi dolor, su nombre es Dark Claw-dijo Hiena destruyendo la tele con el control de la tele-¿Por que siempre esa rata voladora se gana todo el crédito,y yo no?

Al día siguiente, Logan visitó a Mariana a su casa, pero esta no se veía muy contenta

Hola-dijo Logan a Mariana-dejame te explico lo de ayer

-Sabes, me heriste, confié en ti, acepté la cita contigo, me ignoraste, creí que eramos ami...-dice Mariana mientras Logan la pone en el sillon

-Mira, eres para mi una buena persona, pero callate por un momento, tengo que decirte algo-dice Logan algo nervioso-Mira, ...como veras, algunos... tienen que soportar dos vidas a la vez y,.. mi vida es muy... compleja, bueno, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que yo...

-Vamos, está bien, puedes decirmelo-dice Mariana tranquilisando a Logan, cuando suena el timbre en su casa, era la Hiena acompañado de sus secuases, en ese momento Logan se oculta en la recámara de Mariana.

Hola, Mariana-dijo la Hiena entrando a la casa-Bonita casa Mariana tienes, sabes, nosotros estabamos cenando cuando apareció ese fenómeno de circo y te fuiste con él, estoy furioso-suspiró- sabes; ayer ocurrió una trajedia en mi vida, Alicia, se arrojó por la ventana-dice la Hiena

-Oh, Dios mio-dice Mariana

-Pero..., no puedes hacer un omelete sin romper unos huevos-diciendo esto la Hiena rompío un vidrio sin previo aviso, Mariana grita del susto, mientras que la hiena se reía, apareció entonces Logan

-Logan-dice Mariana

-¿Con que otro gallo en el gallinero eh?-dice la hiena-Y por sierto, tu eres Logan Rivera, cierto?

-Si-dice Logan-Yo se quien eres tú-señalo Logan a Hiena, entonces sacó una pistola un secuas, Hiena señalo que no es necesario apuntarle con la pistola.

Sabes Jack, yo conosco a un chico que en su vida cometió crímenes y se volvió chiflado, loco y ¿Sabes lo que le pasó?-dice Logan, la hiena hizo un gesto que significa que no sabe, que lo diga-Cometió errores-dice Logan-y... ACABO EN EL OTRO MUNDO!-dice Logan rompiendo otro cristal, luego bajaron los padres de Mariana a ver que sucede, los secuases les inyectaron una toxina para dormirlos-¿QUIERES QUE NOS VOLVAMOS LOCOS! VAMOS, aloquemonos-dice Logan sacando sus garras

-Dime algo amigo, ¿Has bailado con el diablo bajo la luz de la luna?-pregunta Hiena a Logan

¿Que?-preguntó Logan

-Esto se lo digo a mis victimas, me gusta como suena hahaha-dice la hiena clavandole sus garras de tigre a Logan, grita asustada Mariana, pero los secuases la callan-No le busques las demas patas al gato-dice la hiena riendose de Logan ya muerto

-Necesito un momento solo amigos, tengo que hablar con Mariana-dijo Hiena mientras que todos los secuaces regresaban al auto

-Mira, mi sonrisa es solo por fuera, pero si te asomas en mi, te enteraras que por dentro lloro, hahahahahaha-dice Hiena tomando de la mano a Mariana llevandola con él, Logan despertó, sacandose una bandeja del pecho que le sirvió de defensa contra las garras de Hiena, sabía que Mariana se la llevó Hiena.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Rivera, era de noche, Manny estaba hablando con Frida, hasta que ésta se le ocurrió ir a la habitación de Logan, ellos dos van y ven que Logan convirtió su cuarto, en un desastre, vieron que en su computadora que compró en internet con la tarjeta de su padre, un traje negro blindado de 1.80 m de altura, un auto negro ultimo modelo, un avión en forma de murcielago y un curso de como manejar y pilotear un avión, también vieron que tiene una caja de metal en ella el traje de Dark Claw, ellos se dieron cuenta que Logan es Dark Claw, entró a la habitación Logan.

Dime si estamos locos Logan-dice Manny

-Es verdad-dice Logan-

¿Que se te hizo la idea de ser otro heroe cuando ya eres uno?-dice Frida

-Es algo complicado de hablar, pero tengo que rescatar a Mariana-dice Logan

-UUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ya sabemos que te gus...-dicen Manny y Frida

-Cállense, que no ven que esto es una situación de vida o muerte, Hiena tiene a Mariana, y yo tengo que trabajar, y una cosa más, no le digan a mi padre que tome su tarjeta, si se lo dicen, me van a conocer como soy, entendieron?-dice Logan

-Lo prometemos no decirle-dicen Manny y Frida

-Bien, adios que me voy a cambiar-dice Logan sacando a Manny y a Frida de su cuarto, entonces Logan se pone su traje de Dark Claw, se va a la baticueva, se lleva el batimovil y se convierte en Dark Claw.

Va a la planta de quimicos, era la base de la Hiena, mando ahí al batimovil, colocó con el batimovil bombas en la planta para explotarla, para acabar con la pesadilla de los productos químicos de Hiena, luego salió un helicoptero.

Aqui arriba, rata voladora, no me atrapaste, hahahahahahahaha, si, mírame-dice La Hiena en el helicoptero con un megafono burlandose de Dark Claw, al lado de él estaba Mariana con boca, piernas y brazos amarrados para no pedir ayuda, el héroe fracasó en detener a Hiena, el helicoptero se fué, entonces, Dark Claw por un control de su cinturon, dirigió al batimovil a la baticueva y a traer al batiavión, un avión con forma de murciélago que tenía casi el mismo arsenal que el batimovil, así que empezó a perseguir al helicoptero en su batiavión.

Dark Claw estuvo persiguiendo un buen rato el helicoptero, le iba a disparar al helicoptero, pero no alcanzó hasta que Hiena sacó una bazooca, la cual le disparó al avión de Dark Claw, esto provocó sacarlo de rumbo y perder el control del avión, pero alcanzó a salir disparado del avión antes de que este chocara con el suelo, esto desconsoló mucho a Mariana, creyó que fué su fin, pero, el heroe sacó su gancho y se lo lanzó al helicoptero, luego este llega a la asotea de la catedral gótica, donde peleó contra los secuases mientras que Hiena y Mariana bailan un bals, esta distrae a Hiena mientras llega Dark Claw a su rescate.

Jack, tu dices cosas muy bellas, eres tan poderoso, fuerte y purpura, yo amo el purpura-dice Mariana (fingidamente) a Hiena

-Dilculpa, Has bailado con el diablo bajo la luz de a luna?-dice Dark Claw golpeado con sus garras a Hiena-Te voy a matar-dijo Logan

-Eres un idiota, no ves, tu me hiciste, me lanzaste a esos quimicos, además tu eres mi hermano Logan, nosotros pertenesimos al gobierno de Canadá como soldados, a tí te borraron la memoria y a mí me dejaron libre, ¿recuerdas?-dice Hiena, Logan suelta a Jack, se soba la cabeza, recuerda todo su pasado en flashback.

Recuerda que fue a ver con sus padres (los verdaderos) al cine a ver "El ginete enmascarado" cuando salieron, se fueron a su casa en un callejón, cuando se les apareció un ladrón. El ladrón tomó la pistola y mato a los padres. Logan solo con el ladrón, el ladrón le dice-Oye hermanito, ¿has bailado con el diablo bajo la luz de la luna?-de pronto se quita la capucha el ladrón, era Jack, si, Jack, el hermano de Logan, mató a los padres de Logan, también le disparó a Logan, pero este sobrevivió al disparo porque él poder de curase de las heridas. Despertó Logan en un laboratorio pero ya con la memoria borrada, solo alcanzó a oir unas voces, el estaba amarrado a una mesa, escucho a las voces diciendo "ahora" entonces la mesa donde estaba Logan se bajó a un tanque lleno de agua, le incrustaron unas jeringas y en ellas había un metal liquido de "adapentium" un metal tan fuerte e indestructible para meterselo en el esqueleto, cuando terminó el proceso, Logan se levantó de golpe de la mesa, (con respecto a los lectores, pasó algo tan sanguinario, que prefiero no contar) contrarestó a los guardias y escapó, solo tenía colgado colgado en el cuello un colgije que decía su nombre (los eventos aquí no son exactos, proximamente haré un fic que cuente la verdadera historia de Logan).

Cuando reaccionó, dice-Si, ya lo recuerdo, tu fuiste el que hirio a Mariana en una batalla anterior, y lo peor es que tu mataste a mis verdaderos padres, eso nunca te lo perdonaré-dijo Dark Claw con Jack, su hermano, pero Hiena se quitó el saco purpura que llevaba como traje y dejo ver un musculatura impresionanate, Logan se sorprendió al ver a su hermano muy fuerte, que casi sería imposible derrotarlo, así que ocurrió una batalla épica, cayó derrotado la Hiena, Dark Claw sacó del bolsillo de la Hiena el amuleto de Mariana y se lo entrego a esta, pero algo extraño pasó, hasta que Hiena se tiró d e la torre, pero logró sujetarce la Hiena, los jovenes se asomaron para ver a donde cayó el cuerpo, pero el payaso los sorprendió jalando a Dark Claw y a Mariana para que estos se cayeran de la torre, pero se lograron sujetar.

Ya no hacen las cosas como deberían, no hermanito?hahahahahahaha- Riendo, Hiena llamó a su helicóptero, el helicóptero recogió a Hiena- Bueno, es hora de retirarse-dijo Hiena mientras una escalera salía del helicoptero para recoger al payaso-Bueno, adios perdedores, y no te preocupes por mi hermano, yo solo ire a buscarte, hahahahaha.

Pero Logan alcanzó a dispararle un gancho que conecta Hiena a una gargola, el payaso se cansó de cargar a la gargola, no pudo escalar para el helicoptaro, la gargola le pesaba, que soltó la escalera y cayo a un kilometro de altura, muriendo.

Mientras que Logan racojió a Mariana, pero los dos cayeron también, Logan se dió cuenta de que se le acabaron los ganchos, pensó que era su fín, hasta que algo lo ilumino, Mariana se convirtió en Aguila Dorada, rescatando a Logan y a ella misma, Mariana voló hasta el suelo y colocó a Logan en el suelo junto al cadaver de Hiena.

Entonces..., tu eres Logan, esa noche no fue una noche común y corriente?-dice Mariana

-No-dijo Logan

-Pero porque lo haces, por que te convertiste en un vengador-dijo Mariana preocupada

-Pues, es algo que hice por ti Mariana, prometí que a nadie más le iba a pasar esto, ya sabes,tu accidente-dijo Logan

-Pero Logan-dijo Mariana-No tenías que hacer esto, la venganza te puede dañar el alma

-Lo se-dijo Logan-Pero esto es algo complicado de explicar, oye, tengo algo que decirte

-Yo también-dice Mariana-

Tu primero-dice Logan

-Bueno, desde esa noche... pues... yo se que me estabas defendiendo, eso para mi es bueno, y... te amo!-dice Mariana sonrojada

- Yo también!-dice Logan, entonces, Mariana sonrojada le quitó la mascara a Logan y le dió un apasionante beso que para darle un romántico ambiente, al momento de besarlo, salió el sol.

A la noche siguiente, el alcalde dijo esto a la prensa en discurso:

La policia arresto a todo los hombres de la Hiena, su pesadilla de sus productos terminó, y yo prometí erradicar el crimen aquí (obviamente él no hizo eso xDDDDDD) y estoy cupliendo mi palabra, y además, recibimos una carta de Dark Claw:

Favor de informarles al los ciudadanos, que el mal se extingió, pero si las fuerzas del mal se vuelven a formar, proyecten mi sombra en el corazón de la ciudad, llámenme.

Después de leer esto, el alcalde encendió la batiseñal que les dió Dark Claw, haciendo que el logo de Dark Claw se proyectara en el cielo. Mientras en el edificio más alto, Dark Claw vió la señal orgulloso.  
>Bueno aquí termina un largometraje que yo hice como capítulo, comenten porfa. Adios.<br>P.D. aqui las escenas de youtube por si no se las imaginan:

El incidente en la casa de Mariana: /watch?v=bO47rvJb_FM&feature=related

La escena de la cena con Hiena y Mariana, mas el rescate: /watch?v=KE50BPPvzEs

La explosión de la quimica: /watch?v=ELcEOcvvV94

Cuendo la hiena se cae: /watch?v=8FZYNb7aiXk&feature=related

La muerte de la Hiena: /watch?v=foX4-SSVbSE&feature=related

La batalla de Dark Claw vs Hiena: /watch?v=pdeMD5W51s4&feature=related

Como Dark Claw trajo a la baticueva a Mariana: /watch?v=nGAKYVGuPqE

El bals que bailaban Hiena y Mariana: /watch?v=Fi-HHuZpzME&feature=related (desde el comienzo hasta 1:00 minutos)

Con la canción mientras logan recordaba su muy tragica infancia: /watch?v=WhSR4PwdL70&feature=related

Instrucciones:

en el buscador de paginas de internet, escriben

1ºwww.

2ºyoutube

3º.com

4ºcopian el link del video que quieran ver, lo pegan junto a lo que escribieron en el buscador, le dan ir y disfruten el video

I si de los objetos que se mencionan aqui no los conocen, busquenlos en imagenes de google.

Bueno, adios.

PD: pongo los 1º, 2º, 3º y 4º porque pude que el sitio de fanfiction me borre todo el link de youtube, ya que no acepta que pongamos links de otras paginas, bueno, Adios y hasta la próxima.


End file.
